


4 STEPS TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND

by MonBu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Crack, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, M/M, Suicide, everyone is a matchmaker, humor?
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit happens ʅ(´◔౪◔)ʃ<br/>Hành trình Deadpool làm cho Peter phát ngán với mấy lời tỏ tình của hắn ʅ(´◔౪◔)ʃ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STEP 1: TRỞ THÀNH BẠN THÂN VÀ DỌN VÀO SỐNG CHUNG

Nói cho đơn giản thì bây giờ Peter đang sống với một tên điên.

Cậu đăng mục tìm người ở chung và bốn tuần sau, một người đàn ông ngồi trên ghế trong căn hộ của cậu, và đang vừa nhai ngũ cốc – cũng của cậu – và xem TV – của cậu, tất nhiên.

“Làm sao anh vào đây được?” cậu cau mày hỏi, ngồi chồm hỗm trên bệ cửa sổ nhìn chằm chằm vào kẻ đang mặc nguyên một cây đỏ kia.

“Cậu đâu có khóa cửa,” hắn chỉ vào cái cửa đang mở toang hoác. Hay thật, hắn thậm chí còn không thèm đóng nó lại.

Hắn nhìn cậu, ngoác miệng cười, “Mà tôi không nghĩ là Spider-man lại nghèo đến vậy đấy.”

Peter nhìn lại mình.

Ồ phải. Chết tiệt. Cậu đang mặc spandex.

“Nghe này Deadpo-”

“Gọi tôi là Wade đi, bạn cùng nhà.” Hắn nói, cố gắng nháy mắt qua lớp mặt nạ. Thật tức cười.

Peter đưa tay lên vuốt mặt. Sao cũng được. Cậu đã quen với tên này quá lâu để biết hắn sẽ không rời khỏi nơi này mặc cho cậu có làm gì đi nữa.

Và cậu cũng đã khất tiền nhà quá lâu để chọn lựa rồi. Rõ ràng hắn đủ tiền để mua được nhà riêng hay gì đó, nhưng ai biết được trong đầu hắn nghĩ gì chứ. Về căn bản, hắn là một tên điên, một tên điên mà có lẽ bằng cách này hay cách khác, đã trở thành bạn của cậu được ba năm.

“Thay đồ ra đi, anh bốc mùi như dưa ngâm ấy.” cậu nói, nhảy xuống khỏi bệ cửa và tiến đến giành lấy cái tô ngũ cốc trên tay hắn. Chàng trai cởi mặt nạ ra, tóc bết lại và hai má đỏ lên vì nóng.

Cậu thở ra mệt mỏi và tập trung vào tô ngũ cốc lõng bõng sữa, để lỡ mất ánh nhìn của hắn. Gã lính khẽ hắng giọng, quay về với cái TV. Không, hắn không hề cảm thán trong đầu rằng cậu ta quá thu hút, không hề nhé, cảm ơn.

 

[Cho dù vậy thì thật lòng mà nói, tao vẫn chưa quen với việc thấy cậu ta không đeo mặt nạ.]

{Kiểu như, nó làm thằng bự con mặc cảm chứ gì.}

 

“Thứ lỗiiii cho mày đó, Yellow. Tao éo có mặc cảm gì nhá.” Hắn nói to thành tiếng và cười ngại ngùng khi Peter hơi liếc về phía hắn. Chàng trai sau đó cầm tô ngũ cốc đi vào bếp, hình như là để cho thêm ngũ cốc vào, rồi trở lại ra ghế chỗ hắn đang ngồi, thả phịch người xuống và rên lên một tiếng khi cảm thấy xương mình như nhừ ra.

 

{Và mày sẽ định nói là “tao cũng không cảm thấy hứng lên khi cậu ta rên như vậy” đúng không?}

[Savage!]

{High ten với tao nào!}

 

Hắn đảo mắt nhưng không nói gì, chỉ thở ra một cái và hai người ngồi đó đến tận tối khuya, ánh đèn từ TV hắt lên hai con người đang gà gật trên cái sofa cũ của Peter.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Sống chung với hắn cũng không đến nỗi tệ.

Đó là điều mà Peter nghĩ đến mỗi ngày, trong vòng mấy tháng gần đây.

Họ đã thành bạn cùng nhà được gần một năm, và cho dù không muốn đụng mặt hắn thêm nữa thì Peter cũng phải chịu vì cả hai đã lập team (hoặc thứ gì đại loại thế) với một người nữa, khiến việc ở bên cạnh hắn từ “chỉ gặp vào ban đêm và một số lần ban ngày” thành “lúc nào cũng kè kè bên cạnh”. Tuy nói là còn một người nữa, nhưng hầu như người kia thường hoạt động riêng lẻ hơn, và cũng chả có lý do gì để anh ta dính vào hai thằng có khiếu hài hước không nuốt nổi này, nhất là khi việc lập nhóm hoàn toàn là ý của Deadpool.

Gã lính có vẻ rất hào hứng, đặc biệt trong vụ đặt tên nhóm. Peter đã nói, “Chúng ta không cần tên nhóm” và người kia cũng tỏ ra không mấy quan tâm, nhưng hắn vẫn bất chấp và nghĩ ra mấy cái tên nghe rất nhức nhối trước khi họ đi đến quyết định cuối cùng.

“Team Captain Deadpool.”

Loại. Vì hắn có cái quyền gì đặt tên nhóm theo tên mình chứ? Mặc dù Peter nói không cần đặt tên nhóm, nhưng cậu có vẻ tham gia khá nhiều vào việc này.

“Team Tinh mắt.”

Loại. Vì rõ ràng hắn đang cố xúc phạm thành viên còn lại kia.

“Team Avengers.”

Loại. Vì thứ nhất, có người đã lấy tên đó và thứ hai, thật luôn, họ sẽ báo thù ai chứ?

“Team… Red?”

…Huh. Cũng không tệ. Mặc dù gần một nửa bộ đồ của Peter là màu xanh, nhưng màu đỏ có vẻ là màu chủ đạo trong đồ của họ.

Nói chung, đó là cách dẫn đến chuyện hai người họ sau đấy đã sáng tạo thêm điệu nhảy chiến thắng ở cuối mỗi vụ.

“Cậu nhảy thế này, thế này rồi thế này-”

“Khoan đã Dead-”

“Uh huh that’s my shit, my shit my shit… SHIT! Peter!”

Cậu bỏ hắn lại với cái chân bị dính tơ cứng ngắc, thở dài và lượn về căn hộ của mình.

Hai tiếng sau hắn mò về và thấy cậu đang nửa nằm nửa ngồi trên cái sofa mà ngủ, nước dãi đang chảy thành một vũng.

Hắn bĩu môi, đoạn tháo giày, tháo hết đống túi và bao súng và kiếm các thứ, rồi lấy đà chạy, nhảy phốc lên trên người Peter.

Chàng trai chưa kịp cảm thấy sai lầm vì ban nãy không ngồi dậy khi nghe thấy tiếng hắn mở cửa, đã ngay lập tức bị tiếng hét của hắn làm cho thủng màng nhĩ.

“Và một! Và hai! Và ba!”, hắn vừa lấy chân khóa lấy người cậu vừa đập tay lên nệm ghế như mấy ông trọng tài đấu vật.

“Buông ra!”

Thế là hai người lăn xuống đất, tiếp tục màn vật lộn trên sàn nhà. Họ lăn đi một đoạn khi người này cố đè lên người kia và cuối cùng cũng dừng lại khi đầu Peter đập vào chân cửa phòng ngủ. Chàng trai thở ra và nhận thấy vị trí của họ lúc này không ổn chút nào.

Deadpool trông cũng không ổn chút nào. Hắn đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm. Và cái cách thân hình đồ sộ của hắn dường như che lấp toàn bộ khoảng sáng bên trên cậu khiến chàng trai thấy lồng ngực bỗng dưng thắt lại.

“Wade?”, cậu gọi hắn, giọng khàn khàn. Chàng trai nuốt nước bọt, và cậu cảm thấy dường như mắt hắn đang theo dõi chuyển động của yết hầu cậu qua cặp lens trắng trên mặt nạ.

Gã lính như vừa thoát khỏi giấc mơ nào đấy, hắng giọng vài cái và đứng dậy, một tay xoa sau gáy còn một tay đưa ra để kéo cậu dậy.

“Ờm… cậu muốn ăn gì chứ? Tôi nhớ trong tủ còn ít mì từ hôm qua…” hắn nói, buông tay cậu ra như phải bỏng ngay khi cậu đã đứng lên, sau đó vội vội vàng vàng đi vào bếp.

Peter nhìn theo hướng hắn đi, gãi gãi đầu.

“Lúc nãy tôi chờ anh lâu quá nên ăn trước rồi.”

Giọng hắn từ trong bếp vọng ra, nghe có vẻ như đang cố để làm tình huống đỡ kì quặc hơn, “Bạn bè thế đấy, thật không tin nổi cậu.”

Peter cũng vờ hùa theo, cười khì khì (Cái quái? Tự dưng cười? Mượt thật đấy, Peter), “Tại anh đấy chứ? Có mỗi tí tơ mà mất đến hai tiếng để gỡ.”

 

{Thật ra chúng ta còn một số chuyện cần hoàn thành.}

[Trong trường hợp này thì “một số chuyện” bao gồm việc bắn nát óc vài thằng không ngoan trong danh sách bé hư.]

{Và ngồi xem một bà già cầm ví đánh vào mặt thằng kia.}

 

Cuối cùng họ kết thúc buổi tối bằng việc Peter đi vào phòng ngủ, còn hắn ngồi ngoài xơi nốt chỗ mì và gặm nhấm nỗi ê chề của mình.

 

{Thật là một thằng yếu sinh lý.}

[Mày có thấy là cậu ta bật đèn xanh rồi không?]

{Ngu vãi lình.}

 

Hắn với một mồm đầy mì vặc lại, “Có mà mặt cậu ta hiện rõ hai chữ “cứu mạng” ấy. Mày nghĩ cậu ta thích được cái bản mặt Ryan Reynolds lai chó Shar Pei này à?”

 

[Cũng đáng để thử mà.]

{Tại mày ngu thôi.}

[Mất gì nào?]

 

Hắn bỏ cái đũa xuống để đếm trên đầu ngón tay mình, “Xem nào… tình bạn, người san sẻ tiền nhà, đồng đội, người ăn sáng cùng, người pha trò cùng, người có thể nói không ngừng về mấy thứ hay ho, người có cặp mông ngon lành nhất New York,…”

 

[Thôi được rồi ngừng lại.]

{Chỉ New York thôi sao?}

 

“Chỉ New York thôi, vì ở đây cậu ta nhất rồi, còn nơi khác tao không chắc lắm.” hắn nói, bưng hộp mì lên ăn tiếp.

 

{Cap sẽ rất buồn khi nghe điều đó đấy.}

[Mông anh ta cũng đâu đến nỗi.]

{Cũng  xịn phết.}

 

Hắn đảo mắt, ợ một cái trước khi vứt hộp mì rỗng lên bàn cà-phê và nằm kềnh ra sofa. Nhà có hai phòng, nhưng hắn thích nằm ngoài này hơn vì có lẽ Peter không biết, nhưng phòng hắn rác đã ngập đến tận nóc rồi.

Cậu ta chắc chắn không biết, nhưng thi thoảng cũng thắc mắc tại sao hắn lại cứ ngủ ngoài này. Dù sao thì cậu ta cũng không quá bận tâm vì sáng nào hắn cũng dậy sớm để nấu bữa sáng cho cả hai.

Gã lính vắt tay lên che mắt, khẽ thở dài.

Đáng lẽ mọi chuyện không nên diễn biến theo chiều hướng này.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Iron-man và Captain America đứng nhìn hai đứa nhoi nhất bọn đang nhảy nhót gì đấy.

Steve gỡ cái nón trên đầu mình ra và vuốt lại mái tóc vàng, khiến người còn lại nhìn không ngừng vào anh ta.

“Hai đứa kia làm cái gì vậy?” anh ta hỏi, thở ra một hơi, khẽ cau mày hất đầu về phía Deadpool và Spider-man đang nắm tay nhau nhảy vòng tròn.

Tony hạ giáp trên mặt xuống, nhướn một bên lông mày, “Điệu nhảy chiến thắng. Chúa che chở cho những ai phải chịu trách nhiệm quản lý bọn nó.”

“Matt?”

“Không. Cậu ta chỉ là nạn nhân của hai đứa nó thôi.” Tony nói, và hai người họ vẫn dán mắt vào điệu nhảy kia.

“Này,” Peter và Deadpool quay lại khi nghe giọng ai đó gọi, “Hãy dành cái kiểu nhảy bà ngoại ấy cho lần hẹn hò nào đấy của hai đứa, còn bây giờ qua đây phụ cái coi!”

“Hẹn hò cái khỉ!” họ đồng thanh, nhưng sau đấy đứng tách nhau ra một khoảng an toàn.

Steve và Tony vẫn đứng xa xa quan sát họ.

“Muốn quá giang không?” Tony hỏi. Sau khi người kia gật đầu, anh ta luồn một tay qua eo Steve và họ bắt đầu bay về.

Tony hoàn toàn không thấy ngại khi làm vậy. Hoàn toàn không.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Anh làm cái quái gì ở đây?” Peter hỏi khi thấy Wade ngồi xuống cạnh cậu. Ngay giảng đường.

“Đi học. Duh.” Hắn đáp và bắt đầu lôi từ trong ba-lô ra đủ thứ hầm bà lằng.

Peter không phản ứng gì, thậm chí cũng không đảo mắt. Tất nhiên không phải vì cậu tin hắn – hắn cần gì học chứ – nhưng cậu không muốn thu hút sự chú ý về phía họ.

Cũng may hôm nay chàng trai đột nhiên cảm thấy mình nên ngồi dưới chót, vì vậy một gã to con đeo khẩu trang đội nón trong lớp không gây quá nhiều sự chú ý. Ít nhất đó là những gì cậu nghĩ.

“Bạn mới của cậu trông như sắp chết ngạt trong đống quần áo đấy vậy. Và anh ta quá đô luôn.” Gwen nói khi cô nàng ngồi xuống cạnh cậu.

“Tớ không quen anh ta.” Cậu đáp, đẩy Deadpool một cái khi hắn thò tay qua nhéo tay cậu.

“Anh ta là bạn cùng nhà mà cậu nhắc đó hả?” Gwen hỏi và bắt đầu lấy tài liệu ra khi giáo sư vào đến.

“Cậu ấy nhắc đến tôi sao?” Deadpool hớn hở thò đầu qua nhìn cô gái.

Gwen gật đầu và cười cười, “Cậu ấy bảo rằng anh-”

Peter chặn ngang miệng cô và cau có đẩy hắn ra, “Ngồi yên không tôi tống anh ra ngoài bằng cái cửa sổ đó đấy.” ,cậu nói và chỉ vào cái cửa sổ be bé chỉ cho phép một tí nắng xuyên qua, chui vào căn phòng đã được tắt hết đèn để mở máy chiếu.

Deadpool bĩu môi và khoanh tay trước ngực, “Cậu là mẹ tôi chắc?”

Peter lườm hắn một cái.

“Xin lỗi, xin lỗi cậu.” hắn nói, mặt cứng đờ ra. Khi Peter tức giận thì cậu ta thực sự làm cho hắn gai hết cả người với mấy cái lườm chết người ấy.

Thật ngạc nhiên là hắn ngồi yên đến hết buổi thật, và sau đấy họ di chuyển đến lớp tiếp theo của cậu.

“Lớp sau có điểm danh đấy, anh không theo tôi được đâu.” Cậu nói khi họ đi trên hành lang.

Gã lính nhún vai, “Vậy tôi sẽ đi đâu đó loanh quanh cho đến khi cậu hết giờ.”

“Anh không có việc gì làm à?” cậu hỏi, cau mày nhìn hắn.

“Không hẳn. Chỉ là…”

“Chỉ là?”

“Chỉ là…”

“Oh shit.” Peter nhìn vào cái đồng hồ ngay sảnh lớn khi họ đi đến đó, “Tôi muộn tiết sau mất. Gặp lại anh sau.”

Chàng trai chạy vội đến phòng tiếp theo. Lần này là lớp Triết của ông thầy đầu hói có tài giảng bài vô cùng buồn ngủ, thế nên cậu chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần ngủ trong lớp.

Sau khi đã học được tầm mười phút và Peter bắt đầu có dấu hiệu gục mặt xuống bàn thì điện thoại cậu rung lên báo có tin nhắn.

Là tin từ Deadpool. Cậu mở nó ra đọc.

/Chỉ là, tôi đột nhiên muốn gặp cậu. Vậy thôi./

Và Peter thề rằng cậu gục mặt xuống bàn không phải vì cậu buồn ngủ.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 


	2. STEP 2: TỎ TÌNH KHÔNG NGỪNG! KHÔNG ĐƯỢC PHÉP BỎ CUỘC!

 

 

“Thứ sáu đi Disneyland không?” Deadpool hỏi trong khi Peter đang nấu ăn. Hôm nay đến lượt cậu nấu bữa tối và chàng trai quyết định là họ sẽ ăn gà sốt nấm.

Peter nhìn hắn một lúc, sau đó quay về với cái nồi.

“Ờ.” Cậu đáp, và điều đó khiến hắn ngạc nhiên.

Peter thường không thích đi mấy chỗ đông đúc, chưa kể cậu không muốn rời New York để đi bất cứ đâu. Hắn đoán là do Cap đã nói gì đấy về việc thi thoảng cậu cũng cần một kì nghỉ. Ai ngờ được cậu ta thật sự nghe lời chứ.

“Anh muốn rủ Matt chứ?” Peter chợt hỏi. Hắn nhìn cậu đưa thìa lên nếm và khẽ cau mày.

“Không. Ý tôi là… ừm… hai người đi thôi ấy… kiểu… Túm lại là tôi không muốn anh ta đi theo.”

Peter cười khi nghe giọng hắn lắp bắp sau lưng mình. Tất nhiên cậu chỉ đùa thôi, vì dẫn theo một người mù đi vào nơi mà kể cả một người tinh mắt cũng lạc thì quả là ý tồi. Cậu thấy buồn cười khi tưởng tượng đến cái cảnh anh ta toát mồ hôi hột chen giữa một đống người, dù biết hướng của bạn mình nhưng không tài nào chen qua được đám người đang đổ xô ra xem diễu hành.

“Thế còn Johnny thì sao?” cậu hỏi sau một lúc im lặng giữa hai người.

Lần này thì hắn như nhảy bổ lên, “Càng không được! Đã bảo chỉ hai người thôi!”

Peter quay ra sau nhìn hắn với một bên lông mày nhướn lên, “Anh có vẻ phản ứng rất hăng khi tôi nhắc đến cậu ấy. Sao, phải lòng người ta à?”

{Thật sao, Parker?}

[Não cậu ta làm bằng vỏ hạt dẻ à?]

“Trò đùa của cậu thật nhạt nhẽo.” hắn nói và và nhận điệu cười mũi của cậu.

Hắn nhìn cậu và khẽ thở dài.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Chuyến đi đến Disneyland diễn ra khá suôn sẻ và vui vẻ. Gã lính đã đặt mua hai vé máy bay đi đến Florida, và họ không ngừng cãi vã vặt vãnh trong suốt thời gian đến đó. Tất nhiên điều đó thu hút không ít sự chú ý. Một gã to cao mặc kín từ đầu đến chân đi cùng một chàng trai trông hiền lành, như vậy thôi cũng đủ thu hút sự chú ý từ mấy cô tiếp viên rồi.

“Thấy cái cậu đó không? Xinh trai quá hí hí.” Hắn giỏng tai lên nghe và thấy một cảm xúc lẫn lộn trong lòng.

 

{Tao thấy thật tự hào vì Petey-boo quá tuyệt cmn vời.}

[Tao muốn bọc cậu ta lại để không ai nhìn thấy cậu ấy nữa.]

{… Như vậy thì có hơi ghê rợn đó mày…}

[Mày có thấy cách mấy bà cô nhìn vào cái mặt thu hút đó và bảo rằng cậu ta “xinh” không? Peter không xinh! Cậu ta cực kì nam tính!]

{Quá chuẩn luôn người anh em!}

 

“Wade, làm sao anh qua mắt được hải quan vậy?” Peter hỏi và nhìn hắn.

“Hửm? Qua mắt gì?”

“Đống… đồ chơi ấy.”

“Tôi không có đem chúng.”

Peter cười, “Hẳn rồi. Làm như lừa được tôi ấy.”

Gã lính đảo mắt, “Tôi không đem theo chúng. Ở đấy tôi có người cung cấp riêng rồi. Tôi không thể để bị bắt ngay trước lúc hẹn hò với cậu được.”

Peter nhìn hắn, “Hẹn hò gì?”

“Không phải chúng ta đang hẹn hò sao? Một buổi hẹn xa xỉ, tôi nghĩ vậy.”

Peter nhếch miệng, “Anh Wilson đây nghĩ rằng anh ấy rủ người ta đi chơi và có thể gọi đấy là hẹn hò. Vỗ tay tán thưởng nào.” Và cậu ta bắt đầu vỗ chậm thật chậm như trêu tức hắn.

Hắn nhéo mũi cậu thật mạnh và cứ nắm lấy nó, “Muốn đánh nhau không?”

 

{Ê này, tao không nghĩ đó là ý hay đâu…}

[Mày đang tính tỏ tình với cậu ta mà.]

 

“Vật tay đi!” Peter đề nghị, và hai người họ bắt đầu tựa tay lên ghế và vật.

 

{Cái đéo!? Đó không phải là cách mày đối xử với người mày muốn hẹn hò!}

[Tao quá mệt mỏi với hai đứa chúng nó rồi.]

 

Cả hai vẫn tiếp tục làm mấy trò vớ vẩn cho đến khi đã đến được Disneyland. Peter không tỏ ra thích thú lắm, nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy vui vì Deadpool, tất nhiên, đã tận hưởng hết mức cái ngày nghỉ này. Hắn kéo cậu lê la hết chỗ này đến chỗ kia, chơi đủ trò từ cảm giác mạnh đến mấy cái ngớ ngẩn như cốc xoay, vòng ngựa gỗ,…

“Làm người yêu tôi đi.” Hắn nói với Peter sau khi họ vừa chơi trò cốc xoay đến lần thứ ba.

Chàng trai đang đứng khuỵu gối và chống hai tay lên đấy, cố gắng để cái đầu xoay mòng mòng của mình trở về bình thường. Peter quyết định là nếu sau này có tên ác nhân nào đấy muốn tiêu diệt thành phố của cậu thì cậu sẽ biếu hắn vé máy bay đến đây để hắn cho nổ tung cái trò nhảm nhí ấy đi.

“Thật sao, Wade?” cậu nói, thở không ra hơi, đưa cặp mắt kinh hoàng nhìn hắn. “Tôi sắp nôn hết ra đây đấy. Anh nghĩ lúc này thích hợp để tỏ tình sao?”

Gã lính nhún vai, cúi xuống xem có giúp gì được cho cậu không, “Tôi chỉ nghĩ là mình nên tranh thủ lúc đầu óc cậu không tỉnh táo để mà hỏi.”

 

{Kế hoạch thất bại.}

[Sao tao lại ngạc nhiên nhỉ? Tất nhiên là cái kế hoạch phi logic ấy phải thất bại.]

{Tao chưa bao giờ nghĩ có cái gì logic được trong cái cách suy nghĩ của thằng này.}

 

Peter chợt nắm lấy vai hắn, mặt vẫn cúi nhìn xuống đất. “Tôi,” cậu nói, và hắn cảm thấy vai mình bị siết đến sắp trật khớp, “Tôi sẽ tống anh vào họng con Donald đằng kia.”

Hắn nhìn theo hướng tay cậu chỉ, sau đó quay qua nhìn cậu khi chàng trai chạy vội đến cái thùng rác gần đấy mà tống hết thức ăn ra. Có lẽ hắn nên xua con vịt kia đi trước khi cậu ta quay lại và tống hắn vào họng nó thật.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Sao cậu không nhảy xuống cái cầu nào đấy và chết đi nhỉ?” Tony nói với Deadpool.

Gã lính ôm tim tổn thương, “Thật là độc địa quá đi!”

Hắn vừa mới hỏi Tony cách để tỏ tình, vì lẽ dĩ nhiên là anh ta rất kinh nghiệm trong lĩnh vực đấy, thế nhưng tất cả những gì hắn nhận lại là vẻ mặt ăn chanh của anh ta cùng câu nói ban nãy. Tony có vẻ đặc biệt không thích cái ý tưởng rằng hắn sẽ tỏ tình với Spider-man, và anh ta có rất nhiều lý do để không thích nó.

“Thứ nhất, cậu ta là trẻ vị thành niên. Không có trẻ vị thành niên nào được phép yêu đương khi chưa có sự cho phép của bố mẹ hoặc người giám hộ.” Anh ta nói, đưa một ngón tay ra.

“Nghe ai nói kìa. Không phải anh ngủ với mấy cô tóc vàng từ năm 19 tuổi sao? Với cả, cậu ta đã không còn vị thành niên nữa.” Steve đi ngang qua, khẽ cười.

Tony nói với theo, “Đừng có vẽ đường cho hươu chạy, Rogers!”

Nhưng trước khi hắn kịp nói gì đấy, anh ta lại đưa thêm ngón tay nữa, “Thứ hai, hai người sẽ đẻ ra một đàn con cũng lắm mồm giống mình. Điều đó còn đáng sợ hơn việc bad boy đằng kia nổi giận lên ấy.”, Tony chỉ vào Bruce đang ngồi ăn đồ Hoa. Thật hiếm khi thấy anh ta không làm gì đó liên quan đến mấy thứ khoa học nhiệm màu các kiểu của mình và ngồi ăn với vẻ mặt dễ chịu đến vậy, nhưng hai người họ vẫn hơi giật mình khi người đàn ông hừ mũi khó chịu.

“Thứ ba,” Tony giơ thêm ngón nữa, “…ờm… còn gì nữa nhỉ? Phải rồi, trông hai người rất là chướng mắt.”

“Cái lý do kiểu quái gì vậy?” hắn nói, nhìn người đàn ông đi đến cạnh Bruce và thả phịch người xuống.

Tony nhún vai, không nhìn về phía hắn, “Tôi không làm phiền cậu nữa, thế nên hãy tìm cái cầu nào đó và nhảy xuống, cứu chúng tôi khỏi tai họa sắp đến từ cậu và nhóc Nhện đó.”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Hãy hẹn hò với tôi, Peter Benjamin Parker!”

Peter trượt chân ngay khi sắp bước hết bậc tam cấp. Cậu thậm chí còn nghe được giọng cười vô cùng vui vẻ của Gwen và mấy người khác nữa. Chàng trai vội vàng đứng lên, trợn mắt nhìn cái tên đang đứng giữa sân trường chỉ vào mặt cậu như thể ba đời nhà cậu nợ tiền hắn.

Họ chỉ vừa kết thúc tiết cuối trong ngày và cậu đang có ý định về nhà, nấu cái gì đó ăn hoặc chỉ đơn giản là tống hết chỗ ngũ cốc vào bụng rồi đi ngủ. Nhưng không, cái kế hoạch đó phải bị gã lính lắm trò phá hỏng kìa.

“Này, chạy đi đâu đấy!” cậu nghe thấy giọng hắn lanh lảnh ở sau lưng, nhưng cậu không hề muốn quay mặt lại nhìn vì Peter biết hắn đang đuổi theo mình hết tốc lực. Đừng có mà đùa, hắn sẽ không bao giờ theo kịp cậu, không phải hôm nay!

Gã lính cứ chạy mãi cho đến khi cả hai ra đến chỗ vườn cây sau lưng khu nhà, nơi mà giờ này khá vắng vẻ. Hắn ngó xung quanh nhưng không thấy cậu đâu, đoạn đột ngột bị ai đó túm lấy áo và ép vào tường.

“Chào người đẹp, cậu đứng gần như vậy làm tôi ngại đấy.” hắn nói và cười giả lả, nhìn xuống con người rõ ràng đang vừa cáu vừa xấu hổ.

“Anh đã nghĩ cái quái gì vậy hả?” nắm tay quanh cổ áo hắn siết chặt đến nỗi trở nên trắng bệch. “Anh muốn cái gì?!”

 

{Tao cảm giác như cậu ta chưa bao giờ sử dụng não mình cho bất cứ việc gì ngoài mấy thứ khoa học với cả đánh nhau.}

[Tao nghĩ đó là câu hỏi tu từ.]

{Vậy trả lời đi.}

[Để ăn đập à?]

{Vui mà.}

 

“Tôi muốn hẹn hò với cậu.” hắn trả lời và ngay lập tức bị Peter dùng đầu đập vào mặt.

Chàng trai vẫn chưa buông hắn ra, hét lên, “Đó là câu hỏi tu từ!”

 

[Bingo~]

 

Gã lính cười cười, đưa tay lên kéo cái khẩu trang xuống, để lộ ra hai hàng máu mũi đang chảy ra như suối, “Cậu rất đáng yêu khi cậu giận đấy, sweetums~”

“Ugh!!!” Peter ngửa mặt nhìn trời, buông hắn ra. Cậu đi lại chỗ ban nãy cậu vứt cái ba-lô, nhặt nó lên và bỏ đi trước. “Về nhà thôi.”

“Này, thế là có đồng ý hay không?” hắn chạy theo, cho hai tay vào túi quần và hơi cúi xuống nhìn vẻ mặt người kia.

Peter đưa tay lên vuốt mặt. “Không,” cậu nói tiếp trước khi hắn kịp mở miệng ra than thở kì kèo, “Và đừng có lắm chuyện nếu không muốn tôi cho thêm cú nữa vào mặt.”

Thế là lần tỏ tình thứ năm trong tháng của hắn bị thất bại.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Wade là một người rất tốt, nhưng tôi không muốn hẹn hò với anh ta.” Peter nói khi cả đám đang ngồi trong phòng khách của Tony. Deadpool là người duy nhất không có mặt, bởi vì hắn có lẽ đã đi tìm một cái cầu nào đó để nhảy xuống cho vừa lòng Tony thật, hoặc có lẽ hắn đang bận với việc “unalive” đứa nào đấy.

Mọi ánh mắt dồn vào cậu, khiến chàng trai chột dạ, “Gì?”

Họ quay về với việc mình đang làm.

“Không có gì,” Tony nói, “Chỉ là, cái cách cậu miêu tả tên đó nghe có vẻ không giống Wade mà tôi biết. “Tốt” thôi đã là một từ không đúng cho lắm rồi, thêm “rất” vào nghe còn chối tai hơn.”

Steve đảo mắt, “Wilson không khó ưa như anh nghĩ đâu.”

Tony hẩy hẩy tay, “Ừ ừ, nói điều đấy với những người bị nó phá đám ấy.”

Bruce ngồi trong góc nãy giờ, lúc này lên tiếng, “Anh chỉ cáu vì vẫn còn để bụng chuyện cậu ta lấy phản lực của anh và thế vào đó bằng con hạc giấy thôi.”

Tony rất muốn quay qua đấm cho Clint một quả khi tên đó cười rúc rích.

Peter nhìn đám người đang bắt đầu gây sự với nhau, khẽ thở dài. Cậu đã tính hỏi họ cách để từ chối hắn, làm sao để khiến hắn hoàn toàn từ bỏ ý định cưa cẩm cậu mà không làm hắn tổn thương và sau đấy khiến cậu mất đi một người bạn, quan trọng hơn, một người chia sẻ tiền thuê nhà. Nhưng có vẻ chả ích gì vì họ vẫn còn đang bận rộn với việc bày trò với nhau.

“Tại sao,” Steve chợt ngồi xuống cạnh cậu, đặt một tay lên vai chàng trai, “cậu lại không muốn hẹn hò với Wilson? Theo tôi thấy thì hai người cũng khá là hợp nhau đấy chứ.”

Peter thõng vai xuống, hai tay để trên đầu gối, “Tôi có… lý do riêng.”

Steve nhìn cậu, sau đó bàn tay trên vai chàng trai trượt xuống. Anh đan hai tay lại với nhau, nhìn cậu. “Cho dù đó có là lý do gì đi nữa, thì cái chính vẫn là cậu có thích anh ta không?”

Peter xoa xoa gáy, “Có lẽ…cũng có.”

“Vậy thì cứ tiến tới đi. Cậu tính bỏ lỡ một người dành tất cả tình cảm cho cậu sao?”

Peter nhìn anh ta chằm chằm, khiến người đàn ông nghĩ có lẽ mình đã nói gì đó không phải. Cuối cùng, khi Peter lên tiếng, anh ta chỉ biết cười trừ.

“Cảm giác thật lạ khi nghe lời khuyên tình cảm từ một người đã ba tuần vẫn chưa dám mở miệng mời Tony đi ăn tối.”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Không.”

Lần thứ tám.

“Không.”

Lần thứ mười ba.

“Không!”

Lần thứ hai mươi.

“Vì Chúa, Wade, không là không!”

Lần thứ hai mươi bốn.

 

Hắn đã thất bại hai mươi bốn lần. Nhưng hôm nay sẽ là ngày hắn không nhận thêm bất kì câu trả lời có vần “ông” nào nữa.

“Hôm nay tôi sẽ lại hỏi cậu đi chơi với tôi!” gã lính chỉ vào mặt Spider-man khi họ đang đánh với một đám xỉn quắc. Mọi chuyện có vẻ vui cho đến tận lúc này.

Peter bắn tơ vào mặt một tên đang bắt đầu nôn ra khắp nơi. “Ugh, tí nữa nhớ bo thêm cho người quét rác đấy,” đoạn cậu quay qua hắn, “Tôi vẫn sẽ trả lời là không!”

Hắn lấy báng súng đập vào gáy một tên đang lao tới, người không hề xê dịch tí nào so với ban đầu, cứ như thể hắn đang đùa giỡn với bọn chúng vậy. Tất nhiên điều đó chẳng khiến cậu thấy ấn tượng tẹo nào.

“Tại sao vậy, Spidey? Tôi cứ tưởng cậu cũng là một tâm hồn cô đơn như tôi chứ.”

Peter đảo mắt, “Anh đâu có cô đơn, anh còn có hai cái, ờm, gì đó trong đầu mình mà.”

 

{Cậu ta nói đúng đó, mày đã hoàn toàn quên mất bọn tao.}

[Điều đó làm tao thấy bị xúc phạm.]

 

“Bọn nó là hai cục nợ tôi phải vác theo mỗi ngày, cảm ơn vì đã nhắc đến chúng.” Hắn đá thêm một tên, khiến tên kia văng vào cái thùng rác to tướng gần đấy và nằm yên tại chỗ.

Và đó là tên cuối cùng. Hắn tiến đến chỗ Spider-man đang gom đám bợm nhậu lại, giúp cậu vác vài tên quăng thành đống như thể người ta vứt bọc rác. Cả hai phủi tay vào nhau và đứng chống nạnh nhìn thành quả của mình.

 

{Vũ điệu chiến thắng!}

 

“Nhảy nào!” hắn nói, nắm lấy tay Spidey. Chàng trai thở hắt ra một tiếng và bắt đầu nhảy nhót với hắn. Cậu trông không có vẻ hứng thú lắm lúc này, và điều đó khiến hắn thấy không vui. Gã lính, trong một cái chớp mắt, ngay lập tức dồn cậu vào góc tường gần đấy. Lưng Spidey đập vào mảng tường khô cứng như món cơm chiên của bác May, khẽ nhăn mày khi cảm nhận chất liệu thô nhám trên lưng mình qua lớp vải spandex mỏng.

“Gì nữa đây Deadpool?” cậu hỏi, cố tỏ ra mệt mỏi với mấy trò của hắn nhưng vẫn cảm thấy một luồng điện chạy dọc thân người khi hắn ép thân hình cao to của mình lên người cậu. Thật may là cái mặt nạ vẫn còn trên mặt cậu. Và cả trên mặt hắn nữa. Cậu không chắc mình có thể đứng gần hắn thế này và nhìn vào mắt của gã lính cùng một lúc.

“Cậu trông không hào hứng tí nào cả.” hắn nói, giọng bỗng trầm và khàn, như thể hắn đang bị sự hiện diện của Spider-man làm cho phân tán chú ý. Gã lính có thể ngửi được mùi mồ hôi hòa quyện với mùi hương không lẫn vào đâu được của chàng trai, và cái cách thân người cậu nằm gọn giữa hai cánh tay hắn, bờ vai rộng khẽ chạm vào hai cổ tay hắn.

“Đấy chỉ là vì anh còn thừa quá nhiều năng lượng thôi.” Cậu đáp, có cảm giác họ đang tán tỉnh nhau. Phải không, hay cậu đang tưởng tượng ra? Mà từ khi nào cậu lại yên cho hắn có những đụng chạm quá mức bạn bè như thế này?

“Tôi lại nghĩ là cậu cần tỏ ra vui vẻ hơn một chút… và suy nghĩ thoáng hơn một chút. Cậu như một ông cụ non vậy.” hắn nói, nhếch mép và nhướn một bên lông mày qua lớp mặt nạ. Đôi khi những thứ hắn làm với cái mặt nạ của mình thật sự khiến cậu khâm phục vì sự sinh động của nó.

Nhịp tim cậu dường như tăng lên một chút, và Peter cảm thấy thật may mắn vì đã không rủ Daredevil đi theo hôm nay. Anh ta sẽ nhìn cậu kì lạ, à không, ý cậu là hướng cái đầu anh ta về phía cậu, theo một cách, ờm, kì lạ? Sao cũng được.

Chàng trai đặt hai bàn tay mình lên ngực gã lính, bỏ ra hai giây thầm ngưỡng mộ cái cách khuôn ngực hắn thật săn chắc trong lòng bàn tay mình, sau đó đẩy nhẹ hắn ra. Thật ngạc nhiên là gã lính buông ra thật.

“Thôi được, hãy đi uống cái gì đó nào. Kỷ niệm lần thứ hai mươi lăm cậu từ chối tôi.” Hắn nói, vung cánh tay săn chắc của mình qua vai cậu.

Chàng trai hơi nhìn hắn, sau đó thả lỏng người ra và thở dài, “Ừ, đi thôi.”

 

 

= = = = =


	3. STEP 3: LÀM THÂN VỚI BẠN THÂN (KHÁC) CỦA NGƯỜI TA.

**STEP 3: LÀM THÂN VỚI BẠN THÂN (KHÁC) CỦA NGƯỜI TA.**

 

 

{Nếu tỏ tình mãi mà người ta không đồng ý thì chú mày nên xem lại bản thân.}

 

“Tao hoàn hảo, cảm ơn.” Hắn lầm bầm, tống mạnh bạo thìa ngũ cốc vào miệng. Lần này Peter mua ngũ cốc ngọt, và hắn nghĩ đó là do hắn thích ngũ cốc ngọt chứ không phải vì chàng trai thích nó. Peter không phải là kẻ hảo ngọt cho lắm.

 

{“Hoàn hảo”? Mày mới từ đâu chui ra vậy? Hành tinh ảo tưởng?}

[Cụm từ mà mày đang tìm là “kinh tởm đến hoàn hảo”.]

{Với cái mặt như pizza có gấp đôi lượng dứa kết hợp với mozzarella…}

[… và làn da như nạn nhân bị tạt acid…]

{…và khiếu hài hước thúi quắc. Đến tao còn thấy rùng mình khi tưởng tượng đến.}

 

“Bọn mày éo giúp được mẹ gì hết, bọn mày biết chứ?” hắn nói, nhìn chằm chằm vào cái TV – thứ duy nhất phát ra ánh sáng lúc này trong căn hộ được ánh đèn mờ mờ bên ngoài thắp sáng.

 

[Bọn này đang giúp đấy chứ.]

{Phải đấy, giúp chú nhận ra sự thảm hại của mình.}

[Giúp chú bỏ cuộc sớm để khỏi tốn thời gian và công sức.]

{Nghĩ đi nào, bạn hiền, Petey trông nóng bỏng như nồi lẩu ấy, còn mày trông như…ờm…}

[Món canh hầm đóng mỡ vào mùa đông?]

{Tao để ý là nãy giờ toàn nói về đồ ăn nhỉ?}

 

“Tác giả đói, tao đoán vậy.” Deadpool nói với vẻ mặt cau có, tống một thìa ngũ cốc khác vào. Hắn đang bắt đầu mất bình tĩnh khi mà hai giọng nói trong đầu cứ không ngừng nói, ồn ào không thể chịu đựng được.

 

{Dù sao thì, vấn đề là mày không nhận ra rằng Petey-pie đang dần phát bệnh với sự dai dẳng của mày.}

[Như một thằng con đòi hỏi, không ngừng làm phiền mẹ nó vậy.]

{Mẹ còn rất tươi trẻ, mẹ cần không gian và thời gian để tìm người yêu, tha cho mẹ đi mày.}

 

Hắn thở hắt ra, trán nhăn lại khó chịu, cầm điều khiển lên chuyển kênh liên tục  mong sao tìm được thứ gì đấy đủ hay để dời sự tập trung của mình khỏi hai giọng nói khó ưa trong đầu. Nhưng hắn không may mắn đến vậy vì các chương trình TV dường như không thể nào át đi được hai cái thứ ồn ào đang lải nhải. Cứ mỗi khi gã lính ở một mình và có việc gì đó thật sự cần hắn suy nghĩ kĩ càng thì hai giọng nói lại ồn hơn hẳn thường ngày, cứ như thể chúng muốn phá đám hắn vậy. Giống như khi hắn phá đám người khác.

 

[Mà nói mới nhớ, sao giờ này Petey vẫn chưa về ấy nhỉ? Ê, tao biết nè!}

[Vì cậu ta đã phát ngán với việc nhìn cái bản mặt mày rồi.]

{Khốn nạn! Ai cho mày giành thoại của tao!}

[Gì? Đánh nhau không?]

{Nhào vào!}

[Bố sợ mày chắc!]

 

“Sao bọn mày không tỏ ra có ích bằng cách ngậm mồm lại nhỉ?” hắn nạt hai giọng nói, và nghe thấy chúng nó cười như được mùa.

 

{Ôi nó nạt mình kìa mày!}

[Tao sợ vãi linh hồn rồi, mày thì sao?]

{Vãi phụ tùng luôn, há há há há há há há há!!!}

[Đây, thôi để anh giúp chú mày cua cậu ta cho. Trước hết, mày cần đi tắm.]

{Mày bốc mùi như mày vừa đi ra từ bãi rác thành phố vậy.}

[Sau đấy thì kiếm một bộ vest lịch sự mặc vào, mua một bó hồng và mời cậu ta đi ăn tối ở một nhà hàng nào đấy sang nhất New York.]

{Tao có ý hay hơn.}

[Sao?]

{Đi chết đi và giúp cậu ta đỡ phải dính vào một thằng bần như mày!}

[Huh, nghe có vẻ có lý hơn lời khuyên của tao.]

{Nhưng mà tùy mày nhé, đừng đổ cho anh nếu mày phá hỏng mọi thứ.}

 

Deadpool im lặng, dằn mạnh cái bát ngũ cốc xuống bàn. Hai giọng nói im đi vài giây, nhưng ngay sau đó lại cười phá lên. Chúng đang cười nhạo hắn, cười vào cái bản mặt của hắn. Gã lính từ từ đứng dậy, đi vào phòng ngủ.

 

{Cho dù mày có đi ngủ thì vẫn phải nghe bọn tao nói, quên à?}

 

Hắn lơ đi Yellow, mở cái ngăn kéo tủ đầu giường lấy khẩu Colt M1911 ra, mở chốt an toàn và lên đạn, dí nó vào thái dương mình.

 

[Ê khoan, manh động quá đ-]

 

Nhưng tất cả những gì White có thể nói chỉ dừng ở đó.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter ngáp dài, mở cửa vào nhà. Cậu thấy lạ khi đèn tắt hết, nhưng nghĩ có lẽ do Deadpool lại đi đâu đấy nên không quan tâm lắm. Chàng trai dựa khuỷu tay vào tường, đè một chân lên giày của bên chân còn lại để cởi nó ra, tiện tay bật đèn lên.

Cậu cởi cái áo khoác ra, vắt nó lên cái móc đứng và để ý thấy đôi combat boots mà hắn hay đi để gần đấy. Vậy là hắn có nhà.

“Wade, tôi về rồi. Hôm nay đến lượt anh nấu ăn mà, lại ngủ quên à?”

Cậu ngáp lần nữa, đoạn lập tức ngừng ngay đấy khi ngửi thấy mùi thuốc súng. Mặc dù đã bay đi ít nhiều nhưng nó vẫn còn vương đâu đấy trong nhà, và tim cậu nhói lên khi nhận ra mùi thuốc súng, và cả mùi tanh nồng của máu, xuất phát từ phòng Deadpool.

“Wade?” cậu gọi, vứt cái ba-lô ngay sàn và từ từ đi vào phòng gã lính, cẩn thận không gây tiếng động.

Peter không thấy giác quan nhện nhói lên, vì thế cậu thử gọi hắn lần nữa. Vẫn không có tiếng trả lời nào. Chàng trai nhận ra không có mối nguy hiểm nào trong nhà nữa nên bước hẳn vào phòng gã lính.

Một mùi tanh bốc lên đến tận mũi.

Qua ánh sáng mờ mờ của căn hộ, cậu có thể thấy rõ Deadpool – kẻ đang nằm trên sàn với một vũng máu và một đống nhầy nhụa gì đấy dính trên giường và trên sàn, gần đấy là một khẩu súng. Cậu nghĩ mấy thứ nhầy nhụa đó là não.

“Cái quái gì thế này,…” cậu lầm bầm, khẽ nghiến răng và chạy vội đến chỗ hắn.

Peter quỳ xuống cạnh hắn, không biết nên làm gì lúc này. Chàng trai biết hắn có khả năng tái sinh cực nhanh, nhưng không hiểu sao cậu cảm thấy như mình vừa nhìn thấy một thứ gì đó vô cùng quan trọng bị tước đi. Cậu không dám bật đèn lên, vì cậu sợ sẽ phải nhìn thấy hắn nằm một cách thảm thương trên sàn nhà. Cậu cũng không dám đụng vào hắn, vì cậu sợ rằng bằng một cách nào đấy, mình sẽ đụng đến lòng tự trọng của hắn khi làm vậy.

Vì thế Peter chỉ ngồi bệt xuống bên cạnh gã lính và vũng máu.

Bóng tối dần bao trùm, nền trời xám lúc nãy nay đã hoàn toàn trở thành một mảng đen kịt. Ánh sáng từ dưới đường không thể làm sáng hoàn toàn căn phòng, để lại những vệt mờ cùng ánh đèn lạnh từ ngoài phòng khách lọt vào.

Chàng trai mệt mỏi dựa người vào thành giường, khẽ nhắm mắt lại. Cậu cảm nhận được thứ gì đó đang dồn lên mũi và mắt mình, cay xè và khó chịu.

“Tại sao cứ phải làm vậy chứ?”

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Deadpool thức dậy trên sàn nhà lạnh cóng, với ánh nắng ban ngày chiếu thẳng qua khung cửa sổ vào mắt hắn. Hắn thấy khá thoải mái vì lâu rồi mới được ngủ một cách yên bình mà không bị làm phiền bởi hai giọng nói trong đầu như vậy. Gã lính đưa tay qua đầu và vươn người.

“Anh dậy rồi đấy à?”

Deadpool giật mình khi nhận ra cạnh mình còn người khác. Peter ngồi đấy, trên chỗ máu khô đen của hắn, nhìn xuống gã lính bằng ánh mắt khiến hắn thấy như vừa bị đâm một cú ngay ngực. Như thể cậu ấy đang trách móc hắn. Như thể chính cậu ấy mới là người vừa cầm súng bắn vào đầu mình.

Không để gã lính có một lời giải thích nào, chàng trai chống tay đứng dậy, trông có vẻ hơi choáng váng.

“Hai ngày nữa tôi sẽ chuyển đến ở với bác. Tối nay tôi sẽ sang ngủ nhờ nhà bạn, đừng chờ.” Cậu nói, sau đó đi về phòng mình. Hắn vẫn nằm đấy, chống tay nhỏm người dậy nhìn theo gót chân  của cậu rồi khỏi tầm mắt mình. Tối qua trời rất lạnh, và Peter đã ngồi dưới sàn suốt đêm.

Hắn bật dậy, chạy qua phòng cậu và thấy Peter đang bắt đầu sắp xếp quần áo vào cái ba-lô.

“Tôi có thể giải thích-”

“Giải thích gì?! Anh nghĩ tôi còn muốn nghe giải thích à?!” Peter chợt quát lên, quay ra sau nhìn hắn, “Đó là lý do tại sao tôi không muốn nhận lời hẹn hò với anh đấy! Vì anh quá bất cần! Tôi không muốn biết anh lo chuyện gì, nhưng cứ việc bắn vào đầu mình cho xong chuyện và để tôi chứng kiến cảnh đó, anh nghĩ như vậy là cách hay sao?!”

“Peter-”

Chàng trai lắc đầu, quay mặt đi tiếp tục thu dọn đồ đạc, “Không, đừng gọi tôi như vậy. Anh biết tôi sẽ mềm lòng. Như vậy thật không công bằng, Deadpool. Không công bằng tí nào.”

Hắn, gã lính với cái mồm máy khâu, nay trở nên im lặng trước giọng nói khản đặc của một chàng trai. Của người mà hắn cảm thấy quá sợ hãi để nhìn vào mắt cậu ấy lúc này.

Gã lính cứ đứng đấy cho đến khi Peter thu dọn vội vàng xong đồ đạc, đi ngang qua mặt hắn và vào phòng tắm thay đồ, sau đấy ra ngoài đi giày vào. Hắn thấy tay cậu ấy run, và cả cái cách chàng trai thậm chí đi không vững.

Cho tận đến khi cánh cửa đã đóng lại, Deadpool vẫn không dịch chuyển.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter đã đi được hai tuần. Cậu ấy không đòi lại tiền nhà, cũng không liên lạc với hắn nữa. Chàng trai thậm chí cũng không về nhà để lấy nốt đồ đạc, mà chỉ nhờ Gwen – cô bạn thân – về lấy giùm. Họ chỉ gặp nhau khi làm nhiệm vụ, nhưng cả hai đều tránh giao tiếp ngoại trừ những lúc quá cần kíp. Hắn để ý, dường như cậu gầy đi một chút.

“Này, tên khốn.” Tony ngoắc hắn sau một vụ mệt mỏi khác. Peter đã chuồn lẹ trước khi có ai đó kịp nhìn thấy cậu ta.

Gã lính chỉ vào mặt mình và nhìn xung quanh, “Anh gọi tôi á?”

 

{Trong đám thì mày là đứa duy nhất hợp với “tên khốn” nhất còn gì.}

[Anh ta trông như vừa bị ai đó đấm vào mặt vậy.]

{Sự thật là anh ta vừa bị đấm vào mặt.}

 

“Cậu đã làm gì với Spidey hả?”

“Làm gì?” hắn hỏi. Hắn không kể chuyện giữa họ cho ai nghe cả, và hắn cũng khá chắc rằng Peter không phải kiểu người đi bô lô ba la lên về những chuyện như thế, thế nên việc Tony hỏi khiến hắn có chút khó chịu.

Bộ giáp của Tony không diễn tả được biểu cảm của anh ta, nhưng hắn cảm thấy như có một luồng không khí ngột ngạt bao trùm mọi thứ xuất phát từ nó. Hắn hơi lùi lại, tính lượn trước khi người đàn ông nổi đóa, cho dù là vì lý do gì đi nữa. Nhưng trái ngược với dự đoán của hắn, anh ta chỉ bỏ đi.

“Trông hai người thật là ngứa mắt mà.” Anh ta nói, và điều đấy khiến hắn muốn cầm cái gì đó ném vào anh ta. Tên hống hách.

“Anh với cái biểu tượng của nước Mỹ mới là ngứa mắt!” hắn nói với theo và nhận ngay một tia repulsor nhắm về phía mình.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Gã lính nghe thấy tiếng chuông cửa. Hắn khẽ rên lên, kéo mình dậy khỏi cái sofa và đống vụn khoai chiên, lê bước đến cái cửa. Từ ngày Peter chuyển đi, gã lính chỉ ăn mấy thứ linh tinh này cho qua chuyện, sau đó nằm ỳ ra như mấy tên độc thân vô công rỗi nghề, nốc bia đầy bụng và ngủ một mạch tới tận năm sau.

 

[Sự thật là trước giờ chúng ta đã sống như vậy rồi.]

{Đây chỉ là trở về với cuộc sống không có bạn cùng nhà thôi.}

 

“Sao cũng được.” hắn lầm bầm, cho tay vào áo gãi gãi bụng, mở cửa ra.

Gwen đứng ở bên ngoài, với cái áo khoác màu be và khăn quàng đen quấn quanh cổ. Trời bắt đầu trở lạnh mấy hôm nay và hắn có thể thấy điều đấy qua cái mũi đỏ lên của cô gái.

“Chào anh,” cô gái cười, “Anh mặc mỗi áo thun thôi à? Sẽ bị cảm lạnh đấy.”

Hắn rút tay ra khỏi cái áo, cho ra sau đầu xoa gáy. “À ờm tôi quen rồi… Vào đi.”

Gwen bước vào sau khi gã lính đã tránh đường cho cô, cởi áo và khăn ra, sau đó tháo giày. Deadpool đi vào trong bếp trong khi cô loay hoay với đôi giày, nói vọng ra, “Cô muốn uống gì ấm chứ? Trà? Cà-phê? Cacao?”

“Tôi sẽ uống cacao, cảm ơn.” Cô nói, đi đến cái sofa và ngồi xuống. Cô cầm mấy chai bia rỗng đang nằm lăn lóc dưới đất lên, xếp chúng thành hàng dưới chân bàn cà-phê, sau đó thu dọn đống vỏ hộp pizza rỗng và đi đến thùng rác bỏ chúng vào.

“Thật xin lỗi vì nhà bừa bộn.” hắn nói vọng ra, giọng ngại ngùng.

 

{Ngại éo. Mày không lừa được ai đâu.}

[Đấy là phép lịch sự, thằng ngu.]

{Phép lịch sự? Không thằng nào được phép tỏ ra lịch sự trong nhà tao!}

[Nhưng cô ấy là một quý cô đáng mến, mày không thấy xấu hổ sao?]

{Chắc cũng có một tẹo…}

[Tốt.]

{Đừng nói như thể mày là mẹ tao!}

[Đừng nói như thể mày có mẹ!]

{Damn!}

 

“Hình như vẫn còn một ít đồ trong phòng cậu ấy nhỉ? Có lẽ hôm nào đấy tôi sẽ dọn chúng và chuyển phát đến nhà cậu ấy, cô không cần phải đến nữa.” hắn nói, đi ra từ trong bếp với một cốc cacao. Hắn đặt nó xuống trước mặt cô gái và ngồi phịch xuống ghế, gác chân lên bàn như thói quen.

 

[{Má, bỏ chân xuống coi thằng kia.}]

 

Hắn bỏ chân xuống và nhìn Gwen. Có lẽ là do hắn tưởng tượng, nhưng hình như cô ấy đang cười khinh hắn.

“Thật không hiểu anh có gì tốt mà Peter lại thích cho được,” cô gái lầm bầm trước khi cầm cốc cacao lên uống, sau đấy đặt nó xuống và cho chân lên ghế, kiếm thêm chút hơi ấm từ lớp vải thô, “Tôi không đến để lấy đồ. Tôi đến để nói chuyện.”

Hắn nhướn một bên đã-từng-là-lông-mày lên, nhìn cô gái tò mò. Deadpool đã đoán được cô muốn nói về vấn đề gì, và hắn cho chân lên ngồi xếp bằng trên ghế, chuẩn bị cho một cuộc nói chuyện dài và có lẽ sẽ vô cùng nặng nề.

“Rồi, bắt đầu đi.” Hắn nói như thể đang có cuộc hẹn với nha sĩ và ông ta sắp nhổ răng hắn.

Gwen thở ra, “Thứ nhất, cậu ấy đã khóc và kể cho tôi chuyện anh làm.”

Hắn mở miệng ra tính nói gì đấy, nhưng cô gái nói tiếp luôn, “Không phải cậu ta tự kể đâu. Tôi đã phải cạy miệng Peter cả tuần đấy, và cũng mới chỉ kể cho tôi hôm qua thôi.”

Hắn khẽ gật đầu. Bình thường hắn nói như một cái máy, nhưng cứ hễ có chuyện gì liên quan tới Peter là hắn lại tự động ngậm miệng lại. Cậu ấy như nút tự ngắt của gã lính vậy.

Gwen nhìn hắn, đoạn cúi xuống nhìn vào bàn tay mình, “Peter chắc chắn không kể cho ai nghe cả, chỉ có người thân và một số người bạn biết thôi, thế nên anh không biết cũng không lạ. Chuyện là, bác của cậu ấy đã chết sau khi bị một tên cướp bắn. Bố mẹ Peter đều đã qua đời từ khi cậu ấy còn rất nhỏ, vì vậy người bác ấy giống như bố của cậu ấy vậy.”

Trán hắn nhăn lại.

“Thế nên, cái việc anh làm ấy, giống như một sự tra tấn vậy, anh Wilson.” Cô ngước lên, nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn. Đôi mắt xanh toát lên sự phẫn nộ hiếm thấy, nhưng đồng thời lại rất điềm tĩnh, phán xét hắn.

“Tôi biết anh có lý do để làm vậy. Không ai đang yên đang lành lại tự bắn mình, thế nên tôi chắc anh đã gặp khó khăn. Chỉ là, tôi muốn giải thích cho hành động của Peter và sự bất thường của cậu ấy… và mong anh có thể làm gì đấy. Tôi không thể giúp gì cho Peter cả, và nó khiến tôi đau lòng khi nhìn thấy bạn mình như vậy.”

Hắn đã định nói gì đó khi thấy cô gái gần như sắp khóc, nhưng ngay lập tức Gwen đứng lên, khịt mũi một cái và tằng hắng ngượng ngùng. “Xin lỗi vì đến đột ngột như vậy,” cô nói, sau đó cầm cốc cacao, hơi giơ nó lên, “Tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ uống nốt và đi về. Cảm ơn.”

Họ bỏ ra một khoảng thời gian để im lặng, với hắn đi theo cô gái và sau đó tiễn cô ra cửa. Khi Gwen đã ra ngoài và định đi, hắn gọi cô lại.

“Tôi,” hắn nói, cố gắng sắp xếp lại đống từ ngữ lẫn lộn trong đầu, “Tôi sẽ sửa lại chuyện này. Nhưng tôi không biết nên bắt đầu từ đâu.”

Gwen mỉm cười, “Cái đấy anh phải tự lo thôi. Nếu tôi có thể giúp gì, hãy gọi vào số lần trước tôi đã đưa anh.”

Và với vậy, cô gái bước đi, tiếng giày gõ lộp cộp trên nền gạch, vang vọng trong hành lang rộng lớn.

 

 

= = = = =

 


	4. STEP 4: THỬ LẠI LẦN NỮA! (Lần này kèm theo màn tỏ tình epic)

 

“Peter, ra mở cửa đi cháu!” May nói vọng ra từ bếp khi tiếng chuông cửa kêu lên.

Peter khẽ rên một tiếng, lười nhác ngồi dậy từ cái sofa. Cậu cảm giác như dạo này mình ngày một lười di chuyển, thậm chí có hôm cậu đã nằm cả ngày ngoại trừ lúc đi tuần.

Chàng trai vươn người và nghe một tiếng rắc sau lưng.

“Nghe như có hai hành tinh vừa va vào nhau sau lưng mình vậy…” cậu khẽ lầm bầm và đưa tay lên miệng ngáp dài, đi ra mở cửa, chuẩn bị gặp hoặc là bạn của bác, hoặc là Gwen.  Mong là Gwen, vì mấy bà bạn của May thường rất thích đụng vào người cậu, như xoa đầu, đánh mông hay ôm ấp chẳng hạn. Cậu luôn cằn nhằn với May về việc đấy, rằng cậu không còn là Petey-pie học tiểu học nước mũi thò lò nữa, nhưng May thường cười cho qua vì chính bà cũng hay làm thế.

“Đến đây đến đây.” Peter nói khi cái chuông cửa dường như đang bị hiếp bởi ngón trỏ của người đứng bên ngoài kia.

Cậu khịt mũi một cái, mở khóa và xoay tay nắm, mở cửa ra.

“…Chào.”

Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào kẻ đứng bên ngoài. Hắn ta đang mỉm cười ngại ngùng và tay cầm bó hoa hồng giơ lên.

Chàng trai nhìn hắn thêm vài giây, sau đó lùi vào trong và đóng cửa lại.

“Khoan!” gã lính lập tức phản ứng lại, giơ bó hồng ra chặn cửa.

{Oh shit.}

[Đáng lẽ mày phải lấy TAY chặn cửa, không phải lấy bó hồng giá 70 đô để chặn.]

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Sao cháu không mở cửa?!” May cau mày đi ra từ trong bếp, lau tay vào cái khăn. Người phụ nữ đi ngang qua ghế chỗ Peter nằm để ra mở cửa và ngay lập tức bị chàng trai nắm tay kéo lại.

“Đừng!” cậu hét lên trước khi nhận ra mình đang hành động vô cùng khả nghi, “Đấy… ờm… đấy là một tên… ở trường… ờm…”

“Bạn cháu?”

“Bạn?.. À phải, vâng, bạn.” cậu nói, chỉ chỉ ngón tay lung tung vào không khí.

May nhướn một bên lông mày và khoanh tay trước ngực, “Thế sao cháu không mời người ta vào? Và cháu đã kết bạn với cái thể loại người gì mà cứ bấm chuông không ngừng như vậy?! Mà khoan đã, kia là hoa à? Sao lại có hoa kẹt ngay cửa thế kia?”

Người phụ nữ mất kiên nhẫn và lại toan đi ra mở cửa, có lẽ là để lườm người kia trước khi mời hắn ta vào nhà. Peter lại kéo bà lại và ngồi bật dậy.

“Không, đừng mở cửa… anh ta…” cậu cố gắng tìm lý do gì đó để May cứ mặc kệ vị khách không mời kia đi, nhưng có vẻ như khá là khó.

“Cháu bị quấy rối ở trường à?” May hỏi sau một lúc nhìn thằng cháu đang lúng túng.

“Hả?” Peter giật mình nhìn vào mặt bác mình.

“Người ngoài đấy là biến thái phải không?” chưa để chàng trai kịp trả lời hay thậm chí tiếp nhận thông tin, người phụ nữ giằng ra khỏi nắm tay của cậu, giận dữ đi đến cửa.

“Khoan!”

Nhưng May đã mở ra.

Deadpool đứng ngoài cửa, tay vẫn còn mải mê ấn ấn cái chuông, ngóc đầu lên nhìn người phụ nữ. Mặc dù hắn cao hơn bà rất nhiều, nhưng vì hắn đang còng lưng tập trung vào cái chuông còn May lại đứng thẳng và nhìn xuống hắn, khiến hắn trông như một thằng nhóc trước mặt bà.

“A… xin chào! Bà chắc là-”

Một bàn tay bay đến, nhắm thẳng vào mặt gã lính.

{Chúng ta…}

[Vừa bị ăn vả. Yep.]

{Lâu lắm rồi mới bị tát nhỉ?}

[Tao nhớ lần cuối là một cú từ Domino. Nghe “chát” một cái đã tai lắm luôn.]

{Cú này cũng đau phết, may mà có cái khẩu trang giảm bớt lực.}

Gã lính vẫn còn ôm mặt ngơ ngác nhìn thì May đã trợn mắt lên.

“Tôi sẽ báo cảnh sát nếu anh còn dám làm phiền cháu tôi! Giờ thì cút đi trước khi tôi-”

“May!” Peter chặn người phụ nữ lại trước khi bà kịp vớ lấy cây treo cờ dựng ngay góc tường để đánh hắn.

Chàng trai đã toan chạy lên phòng và leo qua cửa sổ trốn đi, nhưng nghĩ lại thì đây là nhà cậu và chả có lý do gì để cậu làm thế cả. Nhưng mà nếu cứ ở trong này và nhìn hắn bị May cho ra bã thì cũng không đành, vì cậu biết May bình thường tuy rất bình tĩnh và lịch sự với mọi người kể cả khi họ làm điều gì khiến bà cáu lên, nhưng chỉ cần đụng đến cậu là người phụ nữ lại vô cùng đáng sợ.

Và đó là lý do vì sao cậu đứng ngay đây, trong một tình huống vô cùng kì quặc.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Deadpool ngồi ngay ngắn trên cái sofa trong phòng khách nhà May, lưng thẳng và hai tay để ngay ngắn trên đầu gối.

{Mày là gì? Gái mới lớn? Bỏ kiểu ngồi đấy đi.}

[Và xích Petey của bọn tao ra chút.]

Nhưng hắn không xích được, vì chiều dài cái ghế có hạn và cả cậu lẫn hắn đều đang ngồi ở hai phía tận cùng rồi.

Họ ngồi đấy trong bầu không khí khó xử, nhìn vào lọ hoa đế trên bàn, bên trong có cắm bó hoa nát bấy của hắn.

{Tao thấy cũng nghệ thuật phết đấy chứ.}

[Ừ, chúng tỏa đều ra xung quanh.]

{Trông như chim lúc chưa dựng ấy nhỉ? Èo uột.}

[…]

{Gì nào?}

[Đéo có gì.]

Hắn muốn nói gì đó để không khí bớt căng thẳng, nhưng tất cả những gì hắn nghĩ được bây giờ là việc trông bó hoa thật sự rất buồn đời, và hắn sợ chỉ cần mở mồm ra là mình sẽ nói một trò đùa tệ hại nào đấy về nó.

May thay, May có ở đấy để giải quyết vấn đề. Người phụ nữ đi ra từ bếp với hai cốc cà-phê trên tay, đặt chúng xuống trước mặt hai người và ngồi xuống chính giữa họ – chỗ duy nhất còn trống trên cái ghế.

Bà vỗ vỗ hai tay lên đùi mình, nhoẻn miệng cười ngại ngùng, “Xin lỗi vì lúc nãy đã tát cậu. Tôi cứ tưởng Peter bị quấy rối và bị theo về đến tận nhà.”

Hắn cười, đưa tay lên xoa gáy, “À chuyện đó cũng thường xảy ra, không sao đâu.”

{Mày đang gián tiếp nói rằng mày là biến thái đấy.}

[Thông minh lắm.]

May không biết nói gì thêm, ngồi thêm một lúc trong cái không khí im lặng bất thường, sau đấy lại vỗ hai tay lên đùi và đứng lên.

“Bác chợt nhớ là Sarah hôm qua rủ bác đi mua sắm, nên bác đi nhé.”

“Không phải bác ấy vừa bị xe tông hai hôm trước à?”

May im lặng một vài giây, “Oh,” bà nói, “Vậy chắc là Lisa nhỉ?”

“Lisa đang có ca trực…”

May khoanh hai tay trước ngực, nhìn xuống đứa cháu, “Từ khi nào mà cháu điều tra bạn bè của bác vậy?”

“Lúc nãy lúc nấu ăn bác kể cho cháu nghe mà…”

“Oh,” bà lại nói, “Ờm… ý bác là, bác có hẹn, vậy đấy.”

Nói đoạn người phụ nữ bỏ đi lên phòng thay đồ và lấy tiền. Lúc sau khi bà xuống, hai người kia vẫn ngồi im như phỗng. Bà khẽ thở dài, đi ra mặc áo khoác và đi giày vào, sau đấy tạm biệt họ và bỏ đi. Cho dù là gì đi nữa thì chúng cũng sẽ giải quyết được thôi, bà nghĩ.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Bác cậu… thực sự rất đáng mến.”

“Ừ.”

“Làm thế nào mà cậu chưa bao giờ dẫn tôi đến gặp bác ấy nhỉ? Chúng ta là bạn đã lâu lắm rồi mà.”

“… Xin lỗi.”

Cả hai lại rơi vào im lặng.

Hắn nuốt nước miếng, lén nhìn chàng trai ngồi phía bên kia cái ghế. Peter trông có vẻ khỏe hơn lần cuối họ gặp nhau, mắt không còn quầng thâm và lấy lại được vẻ sinh động vốn có. Cậu mặc một cái hoodie khá to so với thân người mình, tóc hơi rối do lúc nãy nằm ườn trên sofa.

Hắn thấy nhớ hình ảnh này, một Peter không mặc spandex hay mặc đồ chỉnh tề, mà chỉ trông rất đơn giản, thậm chí bừa bộn. Họ đã ở cùng nhau một thời gian dài và hắn đã quen với việc nhìn thấy cậu như vậy, để rồi sau vài tuần không gặp, gã lính chợt nhận ra mình thích nhìn cậu ấy mặc đồ đơn giản đến thế nào.

Hắn nhớ cậu. Đó là điều hắn cố không nhắc đến trong mấy tuần qua, vì hắn sợ bản thân sẽ lại làm gì đó khiến cậu tổn thương nếu hắn tìm đến. Gã lính đã cố, nhưng dường như những lời Gwen nói đã khiến hắn phải nghĩ lại về quyết định đấy.

Deadpool biết có lẽ mình sẽ không được tha thứ, nhưng hắn vẫn tìm đến vì hắn còn nợ cậu một lời xin lỗi.

 _Cố lên, mày đã tập trước gương rất nhiều rồi mà,_ hắn nghĩ.

Gã lính khẽ hắng giọng, “Ờm… xin lỗi về vụ bó hoa. Tôi sẽ mua bó khác…”

“Không cần đâu.” Cậu đáp, từ tốn bưng cốc cà-phê lên uống. Cà-phê đắng nghét chảy xuống như đốt cháy họng cậu, nhưng cậu nghĩ có lẽ đó là vì cậu bỗng cảm thấy không khỏe chứ không phải vì May quên bỏ đường vào. Có lẽ là vậy, vì sự hiện diện của hắn khiến cậu thấy khó chịu. Cậu không còn ghét hắn nữa, mà sự thật là cậu chưa bao giờ ghét hắn. Cậu chỉ tức giận, vì hắn đã hành động một cách thiếu suy nghĩ như vậy, vì hắn đã nằm đấy như thể hắn thật sự đã chết rồi.

Một tuần đầu trôi qua, tất nhiên cậu dần nguôi cơn giận. Nhưng điều đấy không có nghĩa cậu không nhớ lại cảnh tượng ấy hằng đêm. Cậu không muốn nhớ lại, nhưng những cơn ác mộng, chúng cứ ập đến, dồn dập và liên tiếp, đan xen lẫn nhau giữa hình ảnh của Ben và của gã lính. Mọi thứ chân thực đến đáng sợ, cứ như thể cậu đang một lần nữa tận mắt chứng kiến chúng.

Chính vì vậy cậu tránh hắn. Cậu ước mình chưa bao giờ gặp hắn. Cậu ước mình chưa bao giờ có cảm xúc gì với hắn.

“Peter.” Hắn gọi, kéo cậu khỏi dòng suy nghĩ.

“Tôi… thực sự xin lỗi vì đã làm như vậy trước mặt cậu. Tôi không biết-”

Peter khẽ thở dài, đặt cái cốc xuống bàn, “Tôi biết là Gwen sẽ đến gặp anh mà. Đấy không phải lỗi của anh, không cần phải cảm thấy dằn vặt. Dù sao chúng ta cũng không ở cùng nhà nữa-”

“Ý cậu là cậu sẽ không phải thấy mặt tôi nữa.” hắn cắt ngang, gật gù đồng tình.

“Không… ờm…” cậu nói, nhưng rõ ràng đã bị bắt đúng bài.

Hắn nhún vai, uống một ngụm cà-phê, “Vậy, chúng ta vẫn là bạn thân chứ?”

Cậu, lần đầu tiên trong buổi gặp, quay qua nhìn hắn. Ánh mắt của chàng trai rất khó để miêu tả. Nó bối rối, lúng túng và thậm chí có gì đó tiếc nuối. Có lẽ cậu hối hận vì những điều mình sắp nói ra.

“Tôi thấy… có lẽ chỉ nên là người quen thôi, Dead- Wilson.”

Hắn nghĩ, tim mình vừa bị ai đó moi ra và bóp chặt trong lòng bàn tay. Hắn sợ hãi khi nghe thấy cái cách giọng nói của cậu như bị bóp nghẽn gọi hắn bằng họ. Trước đó cậu thậm chí còn định gọi hắn là Deadpool. Đôi lúc khi họ còn sống chung và thân thiết, cậu vẫn hay gọi hắn như vậy khi muốn gây sự, nhưng lúc này đây, đó giống như một dấu chấm hết vậy. Peter đã chặn hắn lại trước cả khi gã lính có thể sửa chữa sai lầm của mình.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Anh lại làm cái gì vậy hả?!”

Hắn giật bắn người khi nghe giọng Gwen tức giận đứng bên giường. Gã lính nửa tỉnh nửa mê lồm cồm ngồi dậy, hốt hoảng tìm cái mặt nạ hay bất cứ thứ gì có thể che được mặt mình. Thật may hắn nhận ra giọng của cô gái trước khi cơ thể tự động phản ứng và dí súng vào mặt cô.

Gã lính cuối cùng túm lấy cái chăn rớt dưới đất lên, quấn lên đầu như phụ nữ Hồi Giáo. Gwen có vẻ không kìm được cơn giận, nắm lấy cái chăn và cố gắng giật nó ra.

“Tôi! Không! Quan! Tâm! Tới! Bản! Mặt! Anh!” Cô gằn từng chữ, giằng co với hắn, “Thế nên thôi cái trò này đi và đối mặt với tôi như một người đàn ông! Chết tiệt!”

Hắn nhất quyết không buông ra, cuối cùng giằng lại được cái chăn. Cô gái thở không ra hơi, mắt như muốn phóng tia điện vào hắn, lấy chân đá vào cạnh giường một cái, đoạn cầm cái gối dưới đất ném vào người hắn.

“Cô điên rồi!” hắn gào lên.

“Tôi điên đấy!” cô vung hai tay lên trời, sau đấy đưa tay lên vò đầu y hệt hình ảnh những bệnh nhân tầm thần hắn vừa mới xem trên TV hôm qua, “Tôi phát điên lên vì hai người rồi! Vì Chúa lòng lành!”

Hắn nhìn người phụ nữ điên rồ đi qua đi lại, bắt đầu nói không ngừng như mấy bà mẹ mắng con mình sau khi xem phiếu báo điểm hàng tháng.

“Hôm qua tôi lại thấy mắt của cậu ta sưng lên như bị ong đốt, và tôi hỏi tại sao, và cậu ta nói “ồ, không sao cả, đừng lo”! Làm như tôi lo!” bỗng cô quay qua chỉ vào mặt hắn, “Trông mặt tôi có giống như đang lo không?!”

Hắn nhìn quả đầu xù lên vì bị vò của Gwen, cái cách gương mặt xinh đẹp của cô trông như muốn gây án mạng tại đây, tại nhà hắn, và hắn quyết định lắc đầu.

“Thấy chưa Peter!” cô lại vung tay lên trời, “Và vì tôi không lo, như anh thấy đấy, nên tôi đã gọi điện gọi May tám nhảm, chủ yếu là để mách bác ấy và cũng có chút, một chút thôi ý, tò mò – thế nên tôi muốn hỏi đã có việc gì, nhưng đoán xem nào, bác ấy bảo bác ấy không biết, cậu ấy đã như vậy sau khi gặp MỘT NGƯỜI NÀO ĐẤY CHE KÍN MẶT BẰNG CÁI KHẨU TRANG ĐỎ!”

Với câu cuối, Gwen hùng hổ lao đến chỗ hắn, trèo lên giường mặc cho hắn đang cố lùi ra sau càng xa càng tốt. Cuối cùng khi lưng hắn chạm tường, cô gái vươn tay ra túm lấy cái chăn trên đầu hắn, kéo hắn lại gần mình.

“Tôi bảo anh sửa chữa sai lầm, không phải bảo anh đi thêm dầu vào lửa.”

Hắn gật lia lịa.

“Tôi bảo anh có khó khăn gì cứ gọi tôi, nhưng anh không hề gọi sau khi chạy đến nhà cậu ta gây chuyện. Tin tôi đem anh ném xuống từ cầu Golden Gate không!?”

Hắn lại gật lia lịa.

“Cho anh hôm nay và ngày mai, chỉ hai ngày thôi, đi làm cái quái gì đấy để cứu lấy cuộc đời mình! Nếu ngày mốt đến trường mà Peter vẫn trông như con chó con nào đấy vừa qua đời, thì tôi sẽ kêu bố tôi gô cổ anh lại! Rõ chưa Wilson!?”

“Yes, ma’am!!!!”

 

 

= = = = = =

 

 

Peter lết vào lớp, đưa tay lên ngáp dài. Tiết buổi sáng luôn là lúc mệt mỏi nhất.

Hôm nay cậu đến vừa sát giờ vì tối qua khá bận rộn với bọn tội phạm lặt vặt. Chúng cứ như trò đập chuột chũi trong mấy khu trung tâm thương mại vậy, cứ đập hết con này thì con khác lại đã ngoi ra.

Chàng trai vừa lấy quyển sách dày cộm ra thì giáo sư đi vào. Ông từ tốn ngồi xuống, moi từ trong cặp ra quyển sổ điểm danh và lấy bút bắt đầu đọc tên. Sau khi xong, vị giáo sư tắt đèn và mở laptop ra, chuẩn bị cho bài giảng bằng Power Point của mình.

“Chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục với phần dang dở.” Ông nói, cầm lấy điều khiển và quay mặt về phía các sinh viên trong khi họ bắt đầu lọ mọ tìm bút viết để ghi chú. “Như tôi đã nói hôm qua-”

Một tiếng động lớn vang lên, nghe như ai đó vừa đóng vội quyển sách của mình lại. Mọi người bỗng dưng cười khúc khích và nhìn về phía nguồn gốc của tiếng ồn ban nãy, sau đó lại quay qua nhìn bài giảng trên màn chiếu của người giảng viên.

“Có chuyện gì thế các anh chị-” ông ngừng ngay đấy khi nhìn thấy thứ nằm chễm chệ trên màn chiếu.

Trên đó là dòng chữ “Những điều khiến tôi yêu Peter Parker” cùng với nền trái tim, hiệu ứng trái tim và mấy tấm hình ai-đó chụp lén cậu lúc họ sống chung, được đóng khung bằng mấy cái viền hoa văn hello kitty.

Peter trợn mắt lên nhìn, tâm trí hoàn toàn đã lạc qua vũ trụ khác. Mong là một vũ trụ nào đó cậu không phải một thằng ngố và không có liên can gì đến ai-đó. Bên cạnh cậu, Gwen nhếch miệng thích thú nhìn biểu hiện của chàng trai. Hãy mong rằng kế hoạch của gã lính thành công, nếu không mọi việc sẽ trở nên vô cùng khó cứu vớt.

Không ai biết Deadpool ở đâu, nhưng hắn đã bắt đầu bài thuyết trình của mình. Vị giáo sư cố gắng bấm thêm mấy cái vào cái điều khiển nhưng cuối cùng tức giận quăng nó qua một bên và bỏ ra ngoài. Có lẽ là để báo bảo vệ.

Nhưng hắn không lo, vì có vài người anh em đã phục sẵn bên ngoài rồi.

“Peter luôn hỏi tôi: “Tại sao anh lại muốn hẹn hò với tôi?”, thế nên sau đây là những thứ mà tôi nghĩ rằng sẽ khiến cậu ấy trở thành một người bạn trai hoàn hảo cho bất kì ai. Nhưng mà không ai xớ rớ vào cậu ấy nhé, Petey-pie là của tôi~”

Peter thề cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng hắn nháy mắt và hôn gió.

“Thứ nhất: Peter rất đáng yêu!”

Hắn bấm qua trang kế với hai cái hình hắn (dĩ nhiên) chụp lén cậu. Một tấm là lúc cậu đang ngủ gật trên sofa, chân khoanh lại và laptop trong lòng. Ánh nắng buổi sớm chiếu vào gương mặt điển trai của cậu và cả cái cách khóe miệng cậu hơi cong lên, có lẽ đang ngủ mớ, cũng không quá nếu nói đây là một trong những tấm hắn thích nhất. Ở dưới có dòng ghi chú “Ngủ gật nè~”.

Hình thứ hai là lúc cậu đang ăn bánh donut rắc đường và xem TV. Đường dính hết trên miệng cậu và cả một ít caramel dính dưới cằm.

Peter không hiểu hai bức hình đấy dễ thương chỗ nào, rõ ràng toàn là hình bêu xấu cậu. Nhưng cậu vẫn muốn ngồi lại để xem tiếp, không hiểu sao.

“Thứ hai: Peter cựcccc gợi cảm hihihihihihi!”

Hắn bấm qua trang kế và mọi người cười rúc rích. Peter lấy một tay che miệng, lầm bầm “chết tiệt”.

Trang kế là ba tấm hình. Một tấm chụp mông cậu khi chàng trai cúi xuống nhặt đồ, một tấm là lúc cậu vừa tắm xong và mặc mỗi cái quần thể dục với hai dây quần treo lủng lẳng, tấm còn lại chụp lúc cậu ngủ nude và trên người có mỗi cái chăn.

“Tớ sẽ không bao giờ ngủ nude nữa…” cậu nói khi Gwen vỗ vỗ vai chàng trai, cười ngặt nghẽo.

“Peter, xin lỗi vì đã đem những hình nhạy cảm như vậy chia sẻ cho mọi người, nhưng cậu cần biết làm như vậy bài thuyết trình mới đủ sức thuyết phục. Tiện nói luôn, bạn trẻ nào muốn xem thêm hình hãy liên hệ Wade Wilson, giá siêu ưu đãi 1 đô một tấm nhé!”

“Hình của cậu còn rẻ hơn giá một cái Snickers.” Gwen nói và nhận ánh nhìn cảm-ơn-thông-tin-vô-ích-vừa-rồi-của-cậu.

Gã lính tiếp tục, “Peter còn là một người quan tâm đến tất cả mọi người, yêu trẻ nhỏ và tôn trọng người già, nhiều lúc rất dịu dàng, nhiều lúc lại rất mạnh mẽ, ý tôi là, hãy nhìn cậu ấy! Mấy cái cơ bắp đấy nâng được cả Nữ thần Tự do ấy chứ!”

Và hắn bấm tiếp qua một đống hình. Lúc cậu nấu ăn, lúc cậu dắt một người đàn ông mù qua đường, lúc cậu bưng đồ giúp người hàng xóm mới chuyển đến ở căn hộ bên cạnh,… Peter thật sự ngạc nhiên về số lượng hình hắn có được, trong khi chính bản thân cậu – người khá nhạy cảm với những việc như bị chụp lén – lại không hề phát hiện ra. Và cậu cũng chợt nhận ra rằng, hắn không hề hời hợt như cậu nghĩ. Hắn thực sự để tâm đến từng chi tiết nhỏ ở chàng trai, và cũng đã thực sự nghiêm túc khi nói rằng hắn muốn hẹn hò cậu.

Sau khi bấm xong một đống hình, màn chiếu vụt tắt. Mọi người rơi vào bóng tối mờ mờ.

Giọng Deadpool vang lên.

“Peter là một người vô cùng, vô cùng tuyệt cmn vời. Bạn sẽ không thể ra cửa hàng tiện lợi nào đó và nói “Cho tôi một Peter Parker”, bởi vì cậu ấy là độc nhất vô nhị. Vậy mà, tôi, bạn cùng nhà của cậu ấy, người luôn theo đuổi cậu ấy, lại không thể giữ cậu ấy lại. Tôi đã không làm cho cậu cảm thấy an toàn khi ở bên cạnh, tôi đã không đủ đáng tin cậy để cậu có thể đưa tay ra khi cần trợ giúp.” Giọng hắn vang lên nhưng Peter không thể thấy hắn. Cậu cần thấy được hắn, cậu cần biết được hắn đang ở đâu.

“Peter, tôi thực sự xin lỗi vì đã có những hành động thiếu suy nghĩ. Tôi đã không tìm hiểu về cậu để có thể hiểu cậu rõ hơn, tất cả bởi vì tôi muốn tôn trọng quá khứ của cậu. Nghĩ lại thì, như vậy cũng không công bằng tí nào. Cậu biết được quá khứ của tôi vì tôi quá ư… ờm… nổi tiếng? Ở đây ai biết Deadpool là ai giơ tay lên.”

Khoảng hơn nửa giảng đường giơ tay lên.

“Những người còn lại, thật đáng xấu hổ. Làm ơn thu dọn đồ và đi về đi.”

Mọi người lại cười. Tất nhiên họ không về, được nghỉ một buổi học và ngồi xem màn tỏ tình sẽ đi vào huyền thoại? Ai mà bỏ qua cho được chứ.

“Quay lại đoạn dang dở. Cậu biết được quá khứ của tôi vì tôi _hơi hơi_ nổi tiếng, thế nên cậu có lợi thế hơn. Như vậy rất không công bằng.”

Peter hơi cau mày.

“Vậy nên… hãy để tôi tìm hiểu thêm về cậu.”

Một vụ nổ nhỏ xảy ra và Deadpool ho sù sự như mèo hen xuất hiện trong đám khói chỗ bàn giáo sư. Hắn mang mặt nạ và một bộ vest với caravat lịch sự, trông cũng khá ra dáng giảng viên. Nói cho cùng, có lẽ hắn chỉ muốn mặc vest thôi, vì vest trông rất ngầu.

“Cái này… đáng lẽ… phải ngầu hơn cơ… đm…” hắn vừa ho vừa nói, đi từng bước lên các bậc thang và đến chỗ cậu ngồi.

“Thế nào? Thứ lỗi cho tôi nhé?” hắn hỏi, nhìn xuống cậu.

Peter nhìn hắn một lúc, và gã lính cảm thấy vài phút trôi qua như hàng thế kỷ vậy. Nhưng hắn có cảm giác rằng lần này sẽ ổn.

Có lẽ vì ánh mắt cậu ấy nhìn hắn đã trở về như trước.

Nó không còn là một hỗn hợp của cảm xúc, không còn lúng túng hay gượng gạo, giờ đây nó chỉ đơn giản là một sắc xanh trong, xanh y hệt như trong trí nhớ của hắn về đôi mắt cậu.

Tuy vậy, trong lòng hắn vẫn có một nỗi sợ mơ hồ. Hắn luôn gây chuyện, biến mọi thứ thành một mớ hầm bà lằng và tìm đủ cách để sửa chữa chúng, nhưng chưa lần nào hắn sợ thất bại như lần này. Hắn sợ sẽ mất cậu.

Nếu lần này thất bại, thì mọi việc đã xác định là họ sẽ không bao giờ có thể quay lại như trước nữa. Sẽ chỉ còn những cuộc nói chuyện ngắn gọn, gượng ép và xã giao. Hắn ghét điều đấy. Hắn ghét khi những người hắn từng thân thiết bỗng một ngày tạo khoảng cách giữa hắn với họ.

Hắn chỉ hi vọng, với một người vốn dĩ rất vị tha như Peter, có lẽ chàng trai sẽ cho hắn một cơ hội. Cậu luôn nói với hắn ai cũng xứng đáng có cơ hội thứ hai, ai cũng có thể trở thành người tốt, vì vậy hắn thật sự rất mong rằng lần này, hắn đủ xứng đáng để cậu có thể suy nghĩ về việc cho hắn cơ hội sửa chữa sai lầm của mình.

Cả giảng đường dường như im bặt, không có một tiếng động nào vang lên. Tất cả ánh nhìn đều dồn về hai con người kia, và không khí như bị rút cạn sạch.

Họ chờ đợi cậu trả lời của cậu.

Họ chờ đợi Peter.

“Tôi,” cậu chợt nói, khẽ nhếch miệng cười, “Tôi vẫn còn đang nghe hay. Sao anh không nói tiếp đi?”

Hắn phì cười. Vậy có nghĩa là đã thành công rồi nhỉ? Có lẽ nhân cơ hội hắn cũng nên biện hộ cho những hành động khi trước của mình một tí, và tiện thể bày tỏ tình cảm với cậu ta luôn.

Deadpool nhún vai. Gã lính quay người, vừa đi chậm rãi vừa nói tiếp.

“Cậu Parker đây là người tôi đã tỏ tình bao nhiêu lần không kể hết, nhưng cậu ấy quả là một người có trái tim băng giá. Tôi đã nghĩ “ồ, có lẽ mình quá tệ để cậu ấy chấp nhận được”, thế nên tôi đã làm vài chuyện ngu ngốc. Mọi người có ai nghĩ tôi quá tệ không?”

“Gấu của em yêu anh, Deadpool!” giọng một chàng trai hét lên từ góc phòng và mọi người bật cười.

“Tôi thấy khá nhẹ nhõm khi được nghe điều đấy. Cảm ơn anh bạn, ai đó hãy hiến dâng cuộc đời cho cậu ta đi. Hoặc đãi cậu ta ăn trưa cũng được.”

“Peter, tôi không biết cậu sợ điều gì. Tôi không biết điều gì cản cậu không chấp nhận tình cảm vô cùngggg chân thành của tôi, nhưng tôi biết cậu đã lén hôn tôi một lần nhé! Tức là cậu cũng thích tôi!” hắn nháy mắt qua lớp mặt nạ với chàng trai.

“Lần đấy tôi xỉn!” cậu chống chế. Nhưng điều đó là sự thật, bằng cách này hay cách khác. Chính xác hơn thì lần đấy cậu bị say cà-phê. Tony đưa cậu một cốc cà-phê nguyên chất siêu đậm đặc được xay từ hạt cà-phê chất lượng nhất mà anh ta vừa mua về từ Việt Nam. Từ lần đấy thì cậu luôn phải cẩn thận với cà-phê nguyên chất.

“Thôi nào! Anh ấy đã chân thành hết mức còn gì! Tha thứ đi!” ai đó la lên, và Gwen bắt đầu đập bàn.

“Tha thứ! Tha thứ! Tha thứ!” mọi người dần đồng thanh hơn và khi cả hắn lẫn cậu vẫn chưa kịp  nhận ra, cả giảng đường dường như rung lên trước tiếng hô của họ.

Hắn cười lớn, đi đến chỗ cậu.

“Anh biết đây không phải là cầu hôn chứ?” cậu ấy nói, mặt méo xệch dở khóc dở cười.

“Sao không nhỉ? Nếu cậu muốn, tôi sẽ cầu hôn cậu tại đây.” Hắn nửa đùa nửa thật.

Peter cười, lắc đầu chán nản.

“Chưa đến lúc đâu, Wade.”

Và với vậy, cậu với tay lên, vòng tay qua vai hắn và kéo gã lính xuống. Cậu kéo mặt nạ hắn lên qua mũi, nhẹ nhàng đặt lên miệng hắn một nụ hôn.

 

Hắn khẽ cười.

 

Bốn bước để có bạn trai, quả không hề dễ như hắn vẫn tưởng.

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ôi đm viết xong mà tôi hú lên như cổ động viên quá khích =]]]]]]]]]]]
> 
> À đừng nghĩ tôi bị ảo hay gì, cà-phê Việt Nam thật sự nổi tiếng lắm mà =]]]]
> 
> Còn vụ say cà-phê là có thật, người ta làm thí nghiệm trên nhện và thấy so với cỏ thì cà-phê khiến nhện high đến mức mất cả khả năng dệt tơ ấy =]]]]]

**Author's Note:**

> Ờ thì cái này đã tính viết trước cả cái fic I love that guy kìa, nhưng sau đó chả hiểu sao nó đi chệch hướng và tui viết ILTG trước =]]] Fic này chủ yếu là hài nhảm thôi, vì tui không thể làm gì với cái khiếu hài hước kì cục của mình cả ʅ(´◔౪◔)ʃ  
> Với cả mặc dù Daredevil chỉ có cameo trong này, nhưng tui thích ý tưởng cho tụi nó team up nên đã cố nhét anh mù vào ʅ(´◔౪◔)ʃ  
> I’m a piece of trash ʅ(´◔౪◔)ʃ Fandom trash ʅ(´◔౪◔)ʃ


End file.
